Zhouran
The Greater Democratic Republic of Zhouran is an Equalist republic located in Dorjania and bordered by Aevizemes, Yazidavan, and Nyaland. It's capital is Heping Early Zhouranese Around 2600 BE, the first city-states in Zhouran arose. The Yangzhau culture was the first Zhouranese culture and their area was in what was now South-central Zhouran. The Yangzhau culture had alot of contemporaries. Among them were the Erenites, people of what would become Yazidavan. Another contemporary to the Yangzhau was an interesting people called the Nystans from around 1200 BE onwards until they were driven out by the ancestors to the Yazidavanians aside from a rump population which fled to the Teren Basin of Northern Zhouran. The Yangzhau were ruled by a King and a council of nobles who served as a check on his powers. They gave the Zhouranese their writing system, laws, and the like. In 2200 BE, a certain Tian Zhang unified the city-states into the first Zhouranese state. During his 24 year reign, he built a state along South-Central Zhouran. During that period, he created a code of laws and built up the city of Yezhing into a city of 35,000 people. He died in 2150 BE and was the founder of the Peng Dynasty. Peng Dynasty The Peng Dynasty was the first Zhouranese state, it lasted until 1579BE. The Peng Dynasty ruled an area of 112,400 sq.km at their height. The Peng Dynasty of Zhouran used bronze weapons and chariots to overpower their enemies. The Peng Dynasty's political system was that of a despotic monarchy where the Monarch was an absolute ruler advised by a council of the most powerful nobles. The Peng Dynasty was overthrown after it's last king, Zao Gu, was killed by rebels along with his entire family in 1579 BE Zhan Dynasty Tan Feng Han, leader of the rebels, proclaimed himself King after defeating Peng Loyalists who tried to rally around Zao Gu's only surviving son in 1579 BE. He began the Zhan Dynasty, which would last until 504 BE. During the period of the Zhan dynasty, Zhouranese power reached much of what is now Eastern Zhouran. During the period of the Zhan, Zhouran prospered as new laws were established and one of Eordae's greatest philosophers lived in Zhan Dynasty Zhouran, a certain Kan Fu Qui, he wrote down a book on proper behavior and government. His philosophy would influence people until the present day. But the Zhan dynasty slowly declined and in 711 BE, the Zhan King surrendered all his political power to General Kao Zhao Warring Realms Period Kao Zhao was nominally the leader of the Zhan realm, but in reality, he only controlled the area around Yezhing as the Zhan realm splintered into six warring kingdoms, the kingdoms of Zhou, Tao, Treng, Fao, Kwai, and Kao Zhao's kingdom. For 200 years, Zhouran suffered under the violent civil wars as cities burned and famine stalked the land, until in 504 BE, King Xin Gao of Zhou defeated the other five warring realms and formally ended the Zhan dynasty, which by now were prisoners of their palace and the last Zhan king was allowed to live out his days in his palace by the conqueror who proclaimed himself Emperor of Zhouran. Category:Nations